¡¡Encerrados!
by Bella p.chan
Summary: Sasuke recibe una visita de una chica desconocida en su cumpleaños...resulta que es su REGALO...-Eres virgen ¿verdad?- le dijo con un tono de burla y fastidio...-Por qué se me hace tan conocida - se cuestiono SASUSAKU lemon!


**Hola amigos de aquí les traigo otra historia, se que debo seguir la conti de pequeño pedazo del paraíso, lo siento es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo mental.**

**Este ya lo tenía hecho solo que no sabía bien como terminarlo y una amiga me dio la idea, solo que no fue de mi agrado, después de pensarlo dije bueno no tengo nada que perder así que me decidí por hacer un lemon!...No me agradan mucho de hecho es el primero pero bueno….no había otra manera de terminar el trama que hizo espero que les guste, la verdad es que si me costó mucho!...¡Espero les agrade! Y creo que tendrá una continuación **

***Contiene lemon.**

***Esta en tercera persona.**

***Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

***Es AU.**

**¡ENCERRADOS!**

Sasuke se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, ya no le quedaba paciencia, su boca comenzó a esbozar pequeños insultos contra los que lo habían encerrado ahí. Como era posible que los idiotas de sus amigos, lo mantuvieran cautivo el día de su cumpleaños.

Se canso de maldecirlos en la mente y se levanto lentamente, con pasos cansados se acercó al mini-bar que se encontraba en su habitación, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y la bebió de tal manera que parecía que la necesitaba.

Instantes después un ruido llamo su atención, era la puerta la que producía aquel sonido. Su cabeza se giro rápidamente hacia el sitio de donde provenía el chirrido, logró ver la luz de la sala. Ellos, los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta, mientras que el estaba prisionero en su propia habitación.

Con ganas infinitas de golpear a alguien se apresuró a agarrar la puerta antes de que esta se cerrase o de que alguien se arrepintiera de dejarlo salir.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando una chica ingreso a su habitación, en el instante que el intentaba salir, posteriormente se escucho una voz del otro lado del portón que decía:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TEME!-

Seguido por un portazo, y el sonido de una llave cerrando la cerradura.

-Genial, otra vez encerrado- pronuncio el azabache con notable enfado. –Cuando los vea pagaran todo esto- fue en ese momento que se percato que la figura femenina todavía se encontraba enfrente de él.

-Claro ya entiendo, te contrataron de stripper- dijo tomando asiento en la cama nuevamente con un deje de desgano.

-Así es, soy tu regalo de cumpleaños- menciono la muchacha algo tímida y avergonzada.

Sasuke la miro detenidamente, ahí parada se la veía tan ingenua, lo cual no le cuadraba, ya que una stripper debía lucir sexy y provocativa.

Pero no podía negar que ella era bonita, su cabello era largo y café, este le cubría su fino rostro, aunque de por si no podía mirarlo, ya que ella llevaba puesta un antifaz de lentejuelas y plumas.

Era agraciada refiriéndose a su cuerpo, paso una mirada un tanto pervertida sobre ella, lo cual la turbo un poco, y eso a él le encanto.

Llevaba puesta una minifalda negra, con unos vuelitos que la hacían resaltar sus piernas y una blusa de tiras muy original, que tenía una combinación de colores (negro y rojo), que le resaltaban muy bien sus proporciones.

El peli-negro la miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras que se levantaba y se acercaba a la muchacha.

-Eres virgen ¿verdad?- le dijo con un tono de burla y fastidio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la castaña se puso nervioso, no pensaba que la descubriera tan rápido.

**/FLASH BACK/**

_-Tienes que hacerlo, tienes 21, y todavía no has tenido tu experiencia sexual con un hombre. Acaso no quieres saber que se siente. Ya vas en el instituto, deberías quitarte el apodo de virgen-mojigata de una ve- repetía y repetía la chica desde que su amiga llego a su casa._

_-Ya lo sé, pero espero a la persona ideal- contesto la acusada tratando de defenderse._

_-Mira es una gran oportunidad, es Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más guapo y sexy del instituto- prosiguió insistentemente su compañera._

_-Oye tú no tienes novio- reclamó a su amiga._

_-Es verdad, pero eso no me hace ciega- dijo a la defensiva- Pero tú no me evadas aceptaras o no- pregunto._

_-Está bien, lo haré- respondió con miedo, mientras que su acompañante ensanchaba su sonrisa y cogía el teléfono para arreglar todo._

**/FIN FLASH BACK/**

-Hmp, se te nota- respondió el azabache, alejándose hacia donde estaba su cerveza y bebía el último sorbo que quedaba en ella -Baila- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la castaña.

-A eso viniste- dijo poniéndose serio y mirándola fijamente.

-No tengo música- continuó la chica, intentando salvarse.

-Hmp...Son unos si creen que puedo perder mi tiempo con una niña tonta que ni sabe bailar- mascullo fríamente, mientras que agarraba a su acompañante de la mano y la abalanzaba a la cama.

El pudo notar que ella temblaba, estaba asustada, y en cierto punto eso a él le gustaba, las chicas se le regalaban y nunca había estado con una virgen, eso lo excitaba, tal vez ella no era tan mal regalo como parecía.

Ella recostada en la cama, comenzó a sentir como las frías manos de Sasuke subían por sus piernas, el pánico la invadió y por un impulso detuvo las manos el azabache con un suave pero firme golpe.

-Lo lamento pensé que podía hacer esto, creo que me equivoque- la muchacha se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por la misma mano inquieta que intento subir por su falda.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Eres mi regalo!- anuncio el peli-negro, jalando a la castaña de un solo tirón hacia él, y la recibió fugazmente con sus labios, dándole un beso apasionado, que la chica no pudo resistir.

La chica se encontraba sentada en las piernas del azabache siendo fuertemente abrazada y ferozmente besada por él. Ella misma se cuestionaba el motivo de que siguiera ahí, no era precisamente el asunto de que ya no quisiera ser virgen, lo que ocurrí era que ella, ya había encontrado al chico ideal, y era precisamente quien le estaba devorando la boca.

Sasuke Uchiha era el chico de sus sueños, lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y ya había soñado tener ese momento con él, así que se llenaría de valor y terminaría lo que empezó.

Se separaron con bastante dificultad, ya que parecía que los dos se necesitaban, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y trataban de recuperar el aliento de la forma más rápida.

El muchacho de ojos negros deslizo a la castaña de sus piernas para dejarla sentada en la cama, ella solo podía mirarlo y esperaba a que él diera el primer paso para así ella continuar.

De forma muy sensual el peli-negro se posicionaba encima de la enmascarada, mientras que ella se colocaba más cómoda en las almohadas, que se hallaban alrededor. Su actitud había cambiado notablemente ahora estaba más segura, a ella le seducían los ojos del azabache que con una ardiente mirada la hacían alucinar.

El no perdió más tiempo y se decidió a comenzar, poso su traviesa boca en el cuello de la mujer y sin piedad alguna, lo lleno de salvajes besos y suaves mordidas, que al instante la excitaron. En ese momento las manos de la peli-café despertaron y con desesperación le arrebataron la camisa a su acompañante para dejarle todo el torso descubierto.

Un sonrojo profundo la invadió, pero no la detuvo para continuar con su trabajo, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke y haciéndolo girar, para ella quedar encima de él. Dirigió su boca al torso del muchacho, mientras que sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón de este, para posteriormente arrebatarle el pantalón.

Cuando el oji-negro ya se encontraba en ropa interior, vio que era su turno.

Él estiro su mano izquierda para bajar el cierre de la falda de ella, mientras que la derecha se introducía sinvergüenza mente en su ropa interior, llegando a su centro.

Él comenzó a brindarle placer, mientras que ella no podía contener la mezcla de sensaciones, en especial la lujuria, que se encontraban en su ser. Sasuke se deshizo de su falda y de sus bragas al mismo tiempo, se encorvo hacia arriba y retiro las tiras de la blusa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba brasier, eso lo emociono, y sin más beso el inicio de sus pechos como si estos le estuvieran llamándolo.

Ella gimió por impresión que le provocaban las lamidas del azabache, pero parecía que lo deseaba, rápidamente ella jalo del cabello del muchacho con fuerza, y estampo sus rosados labios en los de él.

El joven se giro para volver a estar encima, mientras que ella enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de él. Cuando se separaron del salvaje beso, él despojo de su bóxer, y ella de su blusa, que en realidad ya se encontraba en su cintura.

En ese momento Sasuke se desenredo de las piernas de la castaña y se dirigió hacia su pantalón que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, de uno de los bolsillos saco un condón (por qué lo tendría, es otro misterio de la vida) y se lo coloco en su ya asomada erección.

Se la quedo contemplando un buen rato, había algo en ella que se le hacía muy familiar pero no sabía que era, pero estaba consciente de algo, que esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco y no sabía por qué. Había estado con otras mujeres, pero ella tenía una forma única de acariciarlo, besarlo, era como si ya lo conociera que no solo estuviera con él por sexo, sino por algo más, había algo extraño en todo esto, y eso lo apasionaba, así que solo decidió regresar a la cama y averiguarlo con acciones.

Ya le urgía poseerla, así que sin más la agarro por la cintura y la penetro.

La emoción fue mutua, la pasión reciproca y el sentimiento salía a flote, mientras que los dos cuerpos se contraían y se llenaban de sudor debido a la unión de sus cuerpos.

Se besaron y acariciaron hasta que llegaron al punto máximo, donde los dos explotaron y se dejaron llenar por la satisfacción del momento.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos y felices por lo ocurrido. Después de un buen rato la castaña de levanto del lecho y comprobó que el azabache descansaba plácidamente. Tomo sus cosas, se vistió y salió de la habitación, parece que ya le habían quitado el cerrojo.

Al salir del cuarto se dio cuenta de que la fiesta ya había terminado, se dirigió a la salida, y abandono la casa que había sido cómplice de su encuentro con el peli-negro.

Estaba en la acera de la calle y vio que un taxi le titilaba las luces, sin pensarlo levanto la mano para llamarlo. A lo que el carro paro ella le dio la dirección, él chofer le dio el precio de la carrera, y ella regateando logro conseguir un costo que estaba a su alcance, se subió en el vehículo y se relajo.

En el taxi respiro profundamente, estaba muy cansada, no sabía ni como se había levantado de esa cálida cama. Saliendo de sus pensamientos, levanto su mano y la dirigió a su cabeza, con un suave movimiento retiro la peluca que había traído toda la noche, y dejo libre su exótica y rosada cabellera, para luego quitarse el antifaz y decirse a sí misma.

-Pero que has hecho **SAKURA**-

Continuara….

**Haber espero que les haya gustado el lemon no es lo mío, y es el primero y el último….bueno etto no sé si me merezco reviews….ya escribo la conti de inmediato…okis nos leemos chaus **


End file.
